Masked Roses
by renzie17
Summary: Love can never be defined. Not even when you realize you've fallen in love with a man everyone detests. How can you love a person & obey your family's decision in unison? Will your forbidden love forever be a fantasy? Or will you have to keep it hidden?
1. Chapter 1

**RNZ_** Hey people! To those who've read my story _The Story of You and Me_, I'm sorry I haven't updated it lately. My computer got reformatted and all the files were deleted; even this new fic I'm writing. :( So, right now I'm so depressed. The next three chapters were already there. . . No matter. I'm writing a new one; just a three-fourshot. I just got the idea earlier at school during Spanish Day Presentation. . . Nyao~ basically set in Venice, though (even if I haven't been there before).

**TAKE NOTE! **NONE of the things here are true. They're all just plain FICTION.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own.**

Enjoy~!

_**Masked Roses**_

_Chapter 1_

"Mother—OUCH!" I said, glaring at my mother who was observing me at the moment while I was having my dress fixed by dress-makers. One just accidentally poked my leg with the needle. "Can't I meet him some other day?"

I was set to meet the man my parents chose for me to marry. I honestly think the whole idea is insane and old but what am I supposed to do? I can't disobey and be a disgrace to my own family. I'm Sakura of the Haruno Family. The Harunos are one of the most renowned families here in Venice. I didn't want to ruin that title so I just cooperated.

"Sweetie, there's no time," my seemingly sweet mother said, "Everything is already set; the ball, the decorations, the food. Today's the day."

I cannot believe my parents are throwing a damn ball for my meeting up with the man I'm _supposed_ to love. It's so overrated and such a waste of time and money. Well, it's their money so why do I care? I'm just going with the flow.

"Well, I have to check on the catering, darling. Girls, take care of my daughter's dress. She has to be at the ball in forty-five minutes. Ciao~!" She shut the door.

I hope this turns out all right. . .

Alas, the time has come. I entered the mansion's ballroom wearing my pink dress. The dress was layered, much like a princess' dress. The top portion of the dress was like a corset except it had puffy short sleeves. It was designed with golden designer threads and swirly patterns. The string that closed it was a fine, golden string. The inside part of the corset-like portion was an elegant white. The lower portion was the puffy part. Layers of fabric making it look big. The top-most layer was a baby pink color, forming creases held by pins revealing the white layer of fabric under it.

All eyes were on me . . . and I hated it. I hate being stared at—especially when they're looking at my seemingly pink hair. My hair is naturally strawberry blond but it always seems to look pink.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Miss Sakura Haruno," the announcer, well, announced. I also hated making entrances. But, again, I didn't have a choice.

I never did.

I sat on my table with The Naras. I'm set to marry the heir of the Nara Family, Shikamaru Nara; a well known prodigy. He was good at everything. He knew how to write, paint, cook, everything. He uses his huge brain to solve crimes around the state.

And, he was lazy. From the look on his eyes, he was bored. As bored as I was.

"Shikamaru," his father said, "This is Sakura, the girl I've set you with. Please get to know her more."

"Hey," I started, thinking of a good conversation.

"Hi," he said dryly. I guess this guy is just as forced as I am.

"I'm Sakura."

"Shikamaru."

Silence. . .

"I guess you're just as forced as I am."

"You can't believe how forced I am. I'm sick of being pushed around to do something I don't want to." He confessed. I was a bit relieved. I thought I was the only one unhappy with this.

The ball music continued to play as people danced on the dance floor. I looked at the man I was supposed to marry. He had looks—God, he _has_ looks. But, I still have that empty feeling inside every time I see myself with him. I feel . . . isolated. Isolated from my own life.

"What?" He asked, catching me staring at him.

"It's nothing. I just zoned ou—."

That's when it happened. The lights turned off and the chandeliers made ringing noises. That's when he came. _Il Ladro Mascherato_. The Masked Thief. He was always there every special occasion unless they were weddings. It's shocking yet somehow amazing that Shikamaru hasn't figured out the truth behind the mask .He always stole something valuable. He's probably out to steal my mother's 24 karat gold tiara designed with real diamonds.

The scream heard from across the room confirmed my expectations. Il Ladro Macherato was hanging from the extensions of the chains that kept the chandeliers into place when he made a grab for my mother's tiara.

Shikamaru and I were standing now, looking at the somehow amazing scene before our eyes. The thief was now hanging like a primitive man in the jungle from the ceiling. He traveled the room rather gracefully on the chains before taking a rose from the bouquet on one of the tables in the room and stopping conveniently in front of me.

He hopped off while everyone was too shocked to move. He gracefully walked to me, holding the rose behind him and knelt in front of me like a prince. He held out the flower for me and I politely took it from him before he took my hand and kissed it softly and tenderly. I blushed, looking at the handsome smirk on his face. I could tell he was handsome even if his eyes were covered by a Bandera to hide his true identity. He stood up and threw a kind of powder on the floor before disappearing completely.

I stood frozen on the spot, not fully understanding what had just happened. Moments passed and I was already seated on a chair. I replayed everything that happened and soon realized the Il Ladro Mascherato himself gave me a rose and kissed my hand. _How could all of that happen within a matter on ten seconds? _I thought to myself, not really caring about the current chaos that happened during the ball.

I was soon sent to my room to clean up and rest. I was sitting on my four-post princess bed while I replayed every moment of today's ball. I still kept the rose _he_ gave me. Right now, I was twirling it with my hands.

_He held out the flower for me and I politely took it from him before he took my hand and kissed it softly and tenderly._

It was then that I realized that today _is_ the day I would meet the man I'm supposed to love. . .

-

-

-

-

**RNZ_ **Alright! There's chapter 1! It's quite short but that's just only the beginning. I hoped you liked it! :D

Reviews = love

[ L O V E L O T S ]


	2. Chapter 2

**RNZ_** Author's notes are at the end. :D

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

_Chapter 2_

It had been a week since the ball and the encounter. I still haven't forgotten about _him_ (what's to forget? The man gave me a rose and a kiss on the hand). _Il Ladro Mascherato_. I kept the rose but it wilted. All roses wilt, no matter how beautiful it is. It dies like every living matter in the world.

I was on my way to the Hyuuga Compound today. As I walked down the streets of Italy, I felt like I was being watched. I've been feeling like this for a while now, being watched. Before I entered the small alleyway to the secret gates of the Hyuuga Manor, I felt a shadow quickly hide when I turned around. I actually felt it but ignored it soon after.

The Hyuugas were known for their advanced means of communication and their intelligences. Hyuugas were also known for their inhuman eye-sight. They were sharp and smart and they have contributed to various tourist spots around the country. Their family is close to mine and I happen to be very close to the latest generation.

The guard by the gates opened the gates for me and the butler lead me to the house, greeting me with an afternoon greeting.

"Sakura!" The sound of a piano keyboard being banged surprised me as I entered the front door. Hanabi Hyuuga, the youngest of the Hyuugas, came running to me and hid behind my back, her smooth purplish black hair swaying behind her and her pearly eyes eyeing the tall, finely built man standing eight next to the grand piano. "Neji's scolding me again!"

Neji Hyuuga was the eldest among the three youngest Hyuugas. He had his long hair tied into a loose ponytail and he was looking at us sourly at the moment. "She pressed the wrong key." Hanabi just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Neji, take it easy on her." I said, walking to him. He sat on the piano stool, I sat with him. Neji was one of my closest friends since I was close to Hinata Hyuuga and we've have gone way back. I came here to visit her. "Where's Hinata?"

"She's asleep."

"No, I'm not," a soft voice said from behind us. "Sakura, Ino's already outside. Let's go?" Hinata said, playing with her lavender dress. She had the same purplish black hair as her sister and the infamous Hyuuga Eyes.

"Okay," I said, "See you later, Neji, Hanabi." I smiled at them and added "Oh, and take it easy on her, Neji. Don't abuse your piano expertise."

"Hn," Neji grunted, playing the piano and smirking at a yelling Hanabi.

"What's with your cousin lately?" I asked Hinata. Neji was her cousin while Hanabi was her sister. Neji was the Hyuuga Prodigy and the heir to their family and like me; he had a little less freedom. "He seems bubbly and happy all of a sudden." And along with the freedom factor, he was quiet and anti-social most of the time.

Hinata laughed at my question as we passed the huge flower orchard leading to their garden. It was a beautiful place. Finely trimmed bushes were scattered along the area and a few statues were placed around. Finely grown trees surrounded the area and some were planted randomly near the path. A path leading several ways were present and on was leading to a medium sized gazebo where a blond-haired, blue-eyed girl sat, drinking some non-alcoholic wine. Near the gazebo, about four meters away from it, was a medium sized pond, an arched bridge above it. I never really see this much green a lot since I lived in Venice.

We walked to the gazebo where Ino Yamanaka sat, waving at us. She was one of my best friends. Her father was the chief police man in Rome and her family owned a wine brand sold around the country. She was the out-going one among us and she never ran out of good gossip.

"Sakura! You're finally here!" she said, running to me and giving me a warm embrace. "I can finally tell the latest news—" More like gossip, "—I've heard." She pulled us to the gazebo where a few snacks and wine was served.

"You remember Miss Anko from high school?" We nodded, "Well, she's going to get married next month!"

"Really?" I retorted.

"To who?" Hinata added.

"I'm not sure yet. Speaking of weddings, I'm sorry I didn't make it to your ball, Sakura." _Don't remind me._ I thought and at the same time Hinata flinched on her spot. _Right. She saw _that_._

"It's alright. That wasn't really important anyway."

"Oh yes. That whole rose and kiss on the hand thing is no big deal."

I almost fell on the spot. "Wh-what are you talking about?" I said.

"Oh, don't think that will pass the great Ino Yamanaka's ears. Tell me all about it."

"Hinata, did you?"

"Don't blame her. She had nothing to do with this. Tell me about _Il Ladro Mascherato_. I have always been a fan of his amazing stealth and body."

For a week I tried to avoid this topic and I have always failed. Admittedly, I can't stop thinking about that moment that seemed to last an eternity. With no choice (you do not want to get into Ino's bad side), I told them all about my present feelings—my confused feelings.

"So, you like him?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know." I admitted.

Suddenly, a shriek was heard from inside the house. Hanabi came running outside. "I don't know what has gotten to him!" she yelled, "He suddenly kissed my cheek after I played the _Minuet_ perfectly!" She added not forgetting the pride in her.

We just laughed and told her to ignore him. She looked at us, frustrated and yelled, "I am going to my room! No one tell Neji where I am!" We laughed again and I remembered what I asked Hinata earlier.

"Hinata, what was that about Neji's unusual behavior again?" I asked.

"Neji's unusual behavior?" Ino had that eerie cat-like look on her face. "This should be interesting."

"Nothing will go out of this gazebo, okay Ino?" Hinata said, smiling nervously at her, watching her sigh. "Well, ever since we came to the market to buy things, he's been acting unusual. He met this girl—."

"WHO?!" Ino and I demanded.

"Wait, I don't know. I just know she's a merchant—."

"MERCHANT?" We said again. "He wouldn't!" Ino gasped, "Neji's the most sophisticated person I've met. I have never imagined him liking a merchant."

"He _is_ Neji Hyuuga," I said, "He is much unexpected."

After that conversation, we girls continued to talk about other things like our old school days and love.

Soon it was dark and I had to go home. A carriage fetched me from the mansion and I was soon on my way. Along my conversation with the girls we mentioned a few things about marriage. One thing I was not sure about. My parents may have set me up in an arranged marriage but I still haven't thought about it.

"Miss Haruno," the carriage driver called from up front, "The mistress told me that the date of the marriage has been set. She wants to talk to you when we arrive home."

I just nodded and continued to think.

"July 23." My mother announced. "The wedding will be held on July 23! I have already set everything up. We will go to the best dressmakers in town a three weeks before the wedding to make sure your dress will fit you just right."

My mother went on and on about the wedding that I was starting to get sick and tired of it. She seems to be the only one excited about the wedding so much. She's even the one setting schedules and all that for me even if it was _my_ wedding. Then again, I wasn't excited about it.

"Well, then, Sakura. You can now go to your room and rest. I will see you in the morning! Buonanotte, my dear. Have a good rest!"

"Goodnight, mother." I kissed her cheek and left the room.

Why does July 23 sound so peculiar?

I couldn't sleep. Was it the heat? It wasn't hot. Was it the bed? It was quite soft. I simply could not sleep. I've tried every possible sleeping position and I still could not drift into good slumber. When I noticed it was already 1:39 in the morning, I decided to sit up and look through the window.

The town's night lights were on. I saw the lights flash over the waters at night. It was beautiful and peaceful. Our mansion was by the slightly bright and silent part of the city and very near the silent portion. I decided to have a little walk.

The darker part of Venice was very peaceful. I felt a soft breeze pass me and making a small bubble with my night gown. The night lights were very dim and no one was around. I walked to the nearest bridge, and stared at the waters. . . A shadow.

"Who's there?" I asked, my senses open and I was cautious. Looking around, I saw nothing much. Everything was still. But something was very eerie about the place. Like something—someone was watching me. _Not _this_ feeling again._ I've constantly been feeling like I was being watched and that feeling is very frustrating. I looked at the water again, feeling the breeze and continued being alert.

Another unusual feeling came upon me. "Show yourself, whoever you are!" I yelled, breathing nervously now. My heart was pounding on my chest when I saw my pursuer. "Y-you."

Black shoes, black pants, black polo shirt, black gloves, black mask, black hair, black eyes.

"_Il Ladro Mascherato._" I said, nearly stumbling with my words.

"I won't hurt you." He spoke, his soft, deep voice uttered. He came closer, his hands on the air. I stood, frozen on my spot. "I'm sorry about last week."

My heart skipped a beat when I realized he was closer to me than he should be. I looked into his obsidian eyes. That's strange. I remember his eyes to be . . . red. That must have been part of his disguise.

"I have my reasons to steal even if I know it's a bad work. Please forgive me." He said gently when I realized he had his hands on my shoulders. I have a weird feeling that my mouth is gaping. "I won't steal anything from _you._"

I realized he was closer than ever. Closer than he should be. Closer than he had been. Inches from my face . . . centimeter . . . millimeters. . .

Before I knew it, he kissed me; right on my lips. What was even weirder was that I kissed back. His soft lips left mine briefly.

Then realization hit me for the third time tonight. "You stole my first kiss." I muttered, looking into his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I—."

I didn't know what had gotten to me there but I leaned forward and kissed him again. Surprisingly, he kissed back. This was more intense than the first one. He cupped my face and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I could feel his hands move down from my cheeks to my shoulders to my arms and to my waist.

He carried me, not ending the kiss, onto the bridge's ledge and stood in front of me. He placed his arms around my waist and my hands held the collar of his polo. We continued to kiss and I could feel his tongue touch my lower lip. A part of me wanted to go further but another part told me to stop. And so I did.

We just stayed like that for a moment, feeling the strangeness and the comfort of the whole thing. I daringly placed my hands on his mask—the black bandanna. Before I could lift it to reveal his identity, he stopped me. He caught my hands and muttered what sounded like a "no."

I simply nodded and apologized. There was still the awkward feeling but I also felt like I could get to know this man. This mysterious man that stalked me. This mysterious man that kissed my hand during the ball. This mysterious man that handed me that rose. The rose that had died last week.

"Can you meet me here tomorrow?" he suddenly asked, "Same time?"

I hesitated for a moment but soon agreed with a sheepish smile on my face.

From his back, he held out another rose to me. "I'll see you tomorrow." He smirked as I received his rose and disappeared in the darkness.

I stared back at the dark alley, clutching his rose.

God knows what will happen to me.

-

-

-

**RNZ_ **well? I hope you all like it!

Much thanks to those who reviewed! Especially _OneSixty2_ for citing that little mistake I made on the first chapter (which I fixed right away, in case you plan to check).

THANKS SO MUCH!

Chapter 3 will be out soon. Probably next week.

Reviews = love

[ L O V E L O T S ]


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own.

_Chapter 3_

Once again, I was stuck with my mother, Mrs. Nara and Shikamaru. The two older women thought it would be "healthy" for our "relationship" that we get to know each other more. Since we had no choice, we simply complied with their small "suggestion" (more like forced compromise but without the giving).

"So . . ." I said, trying to start a conversation. "Nice weather we're having."

"Yes but, we're going to be having cold fronts by the next few weeks." He said and all I could do was stare at him like he spoke with another dialect.

"Okaaay?" I replied, and then looked around. "Umm . . . do you like . . . pineapples?" I asked (blurted out). I was not to blame. The atmosphere was very awkward. Besides, asking him that question was kind of irresistible to me...seeing as he had pineapple-shaped hair.

"Says the girl with pink hair." He answered. I guessed he must've detected my hidden implication. _Stupid, rich, smartass bastard._ I thought.

"My hair is strawberry blond, thank you for noticing. It just seems to look pink."

"Strawberry _is_ pink, Sherlock," was his arrogant response. This guy was starting to tick me off. But at least we have something to talk about—hair. I'm starting to reconsider the wedding plan. "Strawberries are red, genius. Or are you colorblind?" I was starting to be proud of myself for keeping him silent for five seconds until he spoke, again, giving me unnecessary information.

"Colorblindness is a sex-linked trait inherited if your mother is colorblind or a carrier for the colorblindness gene and if your father is colorblind. Meaning, the gene can only be carried by the sex chromosome X. None of my parents are colorblind and my mother cannot be a carrier because none of the Naras or the other branches of Naras have ever been colorblind."

I gaped at him thinking _what is wrong with this guy?_ "Smartarse." I simply muttered, defeated and suddenly regretful (sarcastically) with calling him 'genius' because right now, it's starting to feel like my words are being thrown right back at me.

She didn't. I was kind of expecting it though. She was (always) too busy with her guests. Yes, even on regular days, she _still_ has visitors flocking all over her. I rolled my eyes and reverted my attention to the pineapple-haired (apparently, this asset of him is what stands out most in my eyes), lazy ass genius and started 'getting to know' him . . . again. Well, that is, if you count 'staring' as 'getting to know'.

I sighed and waited. Waited and waited until our mothers were finished talking with each other and Mrs. Nara finally decides to leave.

Then I realized the pineapple man was asleep.

At least I found out a trait he has—laziness.

My conversation with Shikamaru died when we dropped the genius topic. His mother probably noticed our silence when she walked to us and teased about the 'seemingly' awkward aura between us.

"Well, Sakura, I can tell you that Shikamaru can be very sweet, if that's what you want in a man." She started, "Did you know when he was nine, he and his father gave me a bouquet of wild flowers and a kiss on the cheek each for my birthday?"

I couldn't help but snicker at the idea of unbreakable pineapple with a big brain ever showing feelings of sweetness. Then again, pineapples can be sweet.

"Well, dears, Shikamaru and I have to go," she said, talking to me and my mother. My husband said we were to attend a party in Padua. He's a very special guest and we have to get there early. I'm sorry, Sakura, dear." She turned to me.

It was really fine. I had to leave as well. Ino wanted me to come over to her house and talk about something. Probably some gossip she overheard around town. Not that I cared but I would rather hear her long rants than be forced to have a conversation with the Nara Prodigy.

"Go ahead, give her a kiss." Lady Nara added.

That caught me off guard. Hesitating a little, Shikamaru brushed his lips on my cheek, whispering something like "I hate forced labor; don't you?" and said a short goodbye. That reassured me that we were on the same rebellious side.

Almost right after they left, I took a carriage to Mogliano Veneto where the Yamanakas owned a piece of land on which a mansion sheltered Ino and her mother since her father lived all the way in Rome. This was the same place where the Hyuugas lived.

She greeted me with a big embrace right at the foot of the gates of the Yamanaka Manor. "Sakura! We have to talk. Come with me," she said, dragging me into the mansion, upstairs and into her room. It was big; bigger than mine. She dragged me to her four-post princess bed and stared down at her velvety violet covers.

I noticed her lost blue eyes. They looked as if they were crying endless streams before I arrived. A tinge of red highlighted the soft blue color. She suddenly leaned on me and started to cry. "He broke up with me," she murmured," he told me we needed to end the relationship."

"I thought your relationship with him was not serious?" I asked. Ino had had several relationships with men that did not last long and most of them weren't serious. Her parents didn't mind. They believed whatever made Ino happy will make them happy. Lucky girl.

"I thought it wasn't. I never meant it to be. I thought we were both serious but when I told him how I felt . . . He didn't reply."

"What did he do?" I stroked her back for comfort.

"He stood up and left saying, 'I can't believe we're having this conversation.' After ten days of ignorance of my messages he showed up and told me it was over." She cried. We stayed like that for what seemed like an hour until she completely stopped crying. Then we just stayed silent.

"Now we're both single!" she said and laughed. I laughed along with her. We were still in her room but now we were eating ice cream, cakes and cookies so that Ino could eat her bitterness away. "Oh, wait. You're engaged."

"Don't remind me." I groaned.

She just laughed. "So tell me. How are you and _Il Ladro Mascherato_? Or should I say **_L_**_'_**_amante_**_ M_**_ascherato_***." She giggled, bringing up the topic. I almost forgot about our little meeting later tonight—or early tomorrow morning.

"Well. . ." The big knowing grin on her face meant there was no point in hiding it. "I met him by Rosa** Street last night."

A sharp intake of breath was heard from the bitter blond beside me. Soon that breath faded into a squeal.

"It's nothing much, Ino. Now you're really starting to sound like a pig." I pressed.

"_THEN???_" She pressed harder. "What happened???"

I sighed before giving in and continuing my story. "He apologized for stealing my mother's tiara—like I care—and he gave me a rose." I left out the kiss – make-out on the bridge and the 'I'll see you again' part out

"I can tell you're leaving something out." Ino and her sharpness claimed. "Come on, Sakura. You know I know you better than that and you know you're easy to read—at least for me, you are. What else happened?"

I sighed again, defeated. "He stole my first kiss, we made out on the bridge and we are going to meet by the bridge again at midnight." I admitted. I mentally kicked myself for giving in and cursed her for being so pushy. _Damn woman and her ways._

She sighed dramatically, clasping her hands together and looking into space with gleaming eyes. "I can see it now!" she started, "A princess meets a thief and they fall for each other." She sashayed a meter across her room. "Every night, they have a secret rendezvous by the deep, dark streets of Venice and slowly fall in love with each other."

"Ino,"

"But, alas! Their love is forbidden!" She looked dreamily sad at nothing, her hands as fists tucked under her chin.

"INO."

"And so, after meeting secretly for several months," her open hands moved in a dramatic way. "They elope!"

"_INO!_" I exclaimed, stopping Ino's prattle. "I'm not in love with hi—."

"That's the point! You're _not_ in love with him. It _always _starts like that! Soon enough you're gonna be eating each other's faces!"

"Now, that's just exaggerating."

"Seriously, darling, you should watch out for yourself."

I sighed, glancing around. "At least I have smaller chances with him. Neji likes a girl he can actually communicate with in public."

Dramatic lights filled Ino's eyes again. "I can see it now!" she started, _Here we go_. "Neji Hyuuga, a handsome, kind, rich man falls in love with a merchant but alas, his uncle could not allow it." As much as I wanted to stop her from her second prattle, I just gaped at her. "And so after his constant visits to her shop, their secret rendezvous every night and the stolen kiss every moment they're together," she put her hand on her chest, right on the middle, "_They elope._" She made a fainting effect to her last statement.

"Ino."

"Yes?" she looked up from her bed.

"Are you finished?"

"Pretty much, yes." She dropped her head back on the softness of her covers.

"Good. What time is it?"

"Umm. . ." she glanced at the clock on the wall directly across from her bed. How could I _not_ notice that? "Seven o'clock."

"Bloody hell!" I cursed. My mother was probably looking for me. "Ino, I have to go."

"Okay." She led me to the gates of the manor before embracing me and waving goodbye as I rode off in my carriage.

"WHERE _HAVE_ YOU BEEN?!" I knew I was going to be in this much trouble as soon as I arrived home. My mother's loud voice boomed from the living room, her hands on either side of her hips. "It's already eight in the evening, young lady. I was worried sick."

"I was at the Yamanaka's place, mother. You need not worry about me."

"But you're young, dear. And soon to be married. You're our only child and we do not want to lose you."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, mother. I am twenty-one years old and I know how to defend myself." I said, trying to keep my voice in control. I do not usually talk back to my own mother like that. May be I'm nearing my period.

My mother opened her mouth to speak but before she ever spoke, I ran upstairs and slammed my door.

I didn't feel like eating dinner anyway after Ino and I ate all of that food. Right now I just wanted to clear my mind. Time was passing by so fast that it was almost a quarter before nine I was still meeting _him _later. I lay back on my bed and looked at my ceiling. Sounding slumber drifted its way around me when my eyelids started to close. A short nap wouldn't hurt, right?

_It was dark. _VERY_ dark. I looked around into the pitch blackness. Nothing. A great void._

_I walked around, looking for nothing. Going nowhere. I realize I was walking on ground. Land! There might just be hope for me. I walked around even more when I heard something._

_THUMP. THUMP. THUMP._

_What was that?_

_THUMP. THUMP. THUMP._

_I followed the sound, leading me out of wherever I was. Not knowing where it would take me, I just kept walking, following it._

_Soon, a light came. I ran to it. The nearer I came, the louder the sound became. Soon I was out! AIR! Fresh air filled my lungs. But as soon as I exhaled, my breath was caught. I couldn't breathe. I looked up and realized my surroundings. I was in a prison cell. I looked around, still not able to breathe_

_Before I could take a further look, a pair of arms wrapped __me around my shoulders. Black clothing covered the person's skin. The next thing I saw would've stopped me from breathing if I were able to breathe .I clenched my fists at the scene._

_A heart._

_My science teacher had told me that when you make a fist with your hand, it would be the size of your heart. I believed him before but now I don't know which is fact or fiction. My fists were the same size of the heart right before me. I t was beating._

_THUMP. THUMP. THUMP._

_I looked behind me and there he was. The number one thief in town._

Il Ladro Mascherato.

_I gasped at the sight of him. He looked weak and tired but his grip on the heart—my heart was tight. So tight that I could feel the throb on my chest. The missing piece to my system. No wonder I couldn't breathe. There was nothing there to help me breathe._

_Now I know why they say a person takes your breath away. . ._

_Because that person has stolen your heart. . ._

I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. I felt for my chest and thankfully it was still there. My heart pounded against my chest. It was all a dream.

I looked around my room and noticed its midnight darkness. I looked out my window to see the present happenings of Venice at night. All was quiet on my side of the streets and canals. Midnight? Oh no. I glanced at my wall clock and it said eleven fifty-four.

Good. I still had time but not enough time to change into some decent clothes. I was still wearing the rose pink dress I had on this morning.

I slowly made my way downstairs, careful not to wake up my parents. I took baby steps until I reached the door and took my Mountbatten Pink cloak from the cloak hanger by the entrance. Soon I was out, feeling the cold night breeze past my face.

I walked to Rose St. and was soon greeted by the same bridge from last night. I stood on the middle of it and looked at the view of the waters running to the open.

I nearly shouted when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. To my relief it was _him_.

"Good evening, Miss Haruno." He smirked, making me giggle silently, "Would you like to take a cruise in S.S. Mezzanotte***?" I realized he was on the waters. I looked behind his elegant figure and noticed a small boat floating on the canal waters. I walked sheepishly to the small pier by the bridge and hesitatingly took his hand to guide me in the darkness, onto the boat.

He started to row the boat slowly but surely down the bank. An awkward silence fell between us as the time passed by. I couldn't help but ask him, "Why did you ask me to meet you tonight?"

"Do you not want to meet me tonight?"

"It is not that I do not want to. And it is rude to answer a question with another question." I said firmly. I was honestly excited to meet him tonight but thinking about tonight made me think of _last _night.

"My apologies, my lady," he said politely. We reached a brighter part of the canals. I just noticed him wearing a midnight blue cloak over a black shirt and pants. I just noticed his skin was pale; paler than mine. He still wore the ridiculous bandana that reminded me more of last night.

"Venice looks beautiful at night." He murmured.

"Yes, it does." I agreed, looking the same direction as he was; looking at the beautiful gibbous moon that over-looked the midnight sky.

We travelled around most of the dark parts of Venice, keeping out of the crowded ones to avoid attention. Soon, we were back by Rosa St. and we just sat there, not saying a word. Conversation about several random things died when we stopped.

Helping myself further, I asked him another question, "Why?" One word that asks everything needed to be asked.

"I already told you last night."

Apparently not everything.

"No. Why did you . . . do _that_ last night?" I asked, meekly.

"I . . . really don't know. "

Silence.

"What about you? Why did you kiss back and ask for more?"

I flinched at the word. I never expected him to be so blunt about _that_. "Impulse?"

He chuckled and soon fell silent. I just stared at him. He sat on the far end of the boat, across from me, his elbows sticking out of the boat, his right leg crossed above his left. He looked so cool that way. Then again, he was a thief.

I snapped out of my spaced out state and noticed him looking into my eyes. They were piercing onyx. I remembered them to be red during the ball but then again, I was dazed.

"I . . . I have to go." I said, slowly standing up from the boat but his hand stopped me.

"Wait." He said, still looking at me, "Get back."

I was tugged to my seat and looked at him almost irritatingly if not for his seemingly handsome face.

"Go ahead."

_What?_

"What?"

He pointed to his mask. My eyes widened. He isn't serious. "Go on."

Hesitatingly again, I leaned forward and carefully tugged his mask down his soft face. The feel of my hands on the skin of his face almost paralyzed my whole body. Slowly, I pulled the mask down.

I silently gasped as I saw who it was.

-

-

-

**RNZ_** Woo~! I'm back and still writing! Sorry for the late update. Final exams came and clearance signing. . . Now I'm on vacation. : Therefore I will be updating more often. (YAY!) I'm going to focus in this story first before continuing the older ones because I, well, I really like writing this. . . . SUPER SHARING!

Anyway, It's pretty obvious who _Il Ladro Mascherato_ is, isn't it. But, I shall leave you guys hanging there. Sorry.

Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D

Reviews = love

[ L O V E L O T S ]

KEYWORDS:

* The masked lover

** Rose

***Midnight

**[BELATED]**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARUNO SAKURA!!!**

**お誕生日おめでとう**** 春野サクラ！！！**

**BUON COMPLEANNO SAKURA HARUNO!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

_Chapter 4_

"S-sasuke Uchiha." _The _Sasuke Uchiha?!

He was the last remaining Uchiha after _La Strage Del Clan Uchiha—The Massacre of the Uchiha Clan—_about fifteen years ago. His own brother, Itachi Uchiha, killed his whole clan but was soon caught and put to death shortly after. It was said that Sasuke Uchiha, the youngest heir to the Uchiha Clan, was still alive but missing. No trace of his body was ever found. Some say his body was thrown in the ocean and some say he was adopted and taken away to another country. No one knew about this. Sasuke Uchiha is still alive.

"Yes." He said, not looking at me with a deadpan expression on his face, "I am Sasuke Uchiha, the last one of our clan."

"What? How—?" I said, still in complete shock.

"I was raised by a secret criminal. A governor rumored as criminal. He found me on the dark street beside my family's compound and said he would raise me if only for a favor . . . If I would work for him. Back then I did not know what kind of work he expected me to do but when I reached thirteen, he trained me to become a thief and threatened to kill me if I did not give him what he wanted me to steal."

I was in complete shock, hearing his words. How could someone do such a thing to a young man?

"Who's _he_?"

He faltered for a moment before answering me, "Orochimaru."

I've heard of that man. He was also known as _Il Serpente_. The Serpent. He was a well known governor of Italy but rumor has it that he was on his way to dominate the country. Rumors have also stated that he hired several people to help him take over and that he owned an illegal business that sells stolen objects around the world or at least around the old country.

"_Il Serpente,_" I whispered. My brows furrowed as I looked down.

"Yes. This is why I keep my identity a secret. If I show myself in public, questions would be asked. If I tell on him and show all evidences, his loyal minions would come after me. Hunt me down and end me."

Silence fell upon us once again. I was still contemplating on his words when I thought out loud, "Why are you telling me this?"

He stayed silent for several moments. I looked at him. He had a baffled expression on his handsome face. He broke the silence, "Because I trust you."

My eyes widened at his answer. How could he trust a person he almost just met? As if he read my mind, he spoke.

"I know what you might be thinking. How can I trust a person I almost just met?" He chuckled bitterly, "I don't know why I do."He shook his head with a puzzled look. "I trust you?" He shrugged.

I, on the other hand, was utterly in loss of words. I didn't know what to say. How could someone that appears so cold be so different? Before I could look away, he caught my cheek and looked into my eyes. His onyx orbs pierced my viridian ones again. I could feel the electric shock from his hand on my face. It was something I couldn't explain.

"Shall we meet again?" he asked raising his brows, speaking with a cold but expecting face. I could feel his breath lightly touching my cheek as he spoke with his cool, low voice.

I just stared. Several moments had passed once again before I let myself answer. His hand remained on my face. I sighed at his persistence and broke the locked gaze I had on him. "Okay." I mouthed. I looked at him again as he pulled his hand away.

He put his right hand in his cloak and pulled out a fresh rose. He handed it out for me to take. As I took it, the slightest contact of our hands made my whole body shiver. "If you find a rose on your window sill, I will be waiting here by midnight." He said, taking the hand that held his rose and kissing it softly.

I felt blood rush to my cheeks at his unexpected action. He smirked when I saw him notice my blush. He nodded back at me as a gesture of a short goodbye before turning and leaving.

I stood, dumbfounded on his boat. Wait. . .

"Whose boat is this?" I said, knowing was alone.

"You! Young lady! Who are you?!" a man called from the third floor of a three-storey building by the bridge, "What are you doing in my boat?! Get away from it!"

'_That thief.'_ I thought and quickly got to my senses and ran back to my house; thanking God it was dark by Rosa St.

Weeks have passed since my encounter with Sasuke Uchiha. I received a few roses and spoken with him a few times but sometimes I doubt about that night; thinking I must have been dreaming. Like a continuation to _that_ dream. Every time, it feels so unreal. And yet, I never turned him down or stood him up. Recently, I haven't been receiving any roses and life at home was very dull.

Tired of waiting and having nothing to do at home, I decided to have a trip to the Hyuuga Manor again. One advantage of being friends with a Hyuuga is that they have a lot of connections. My father's birthday is coming up and I still do not have a present for him. I was going to ask Neji for advice on what to buy, being the only male friend I have besides Rock Lee, his best friend from college. That is, if I consider myself friends with Shikamaru.

"So, where are you taking me to, Neji?" I asked. We were on our way to town to get to the place Neji said would be a good place to buy weapons which my father loved to collect.

"There is this little shop by the market that sells fascinating weapons. The designs are hands down beautiful and each weapon's capability is very high, seeing as most have sharp edges for fighting." He said, rather excited about our little trip.

I just smiled at him, happy to see my male best friend actually _look_ excited about something.

The trip to the market was slow. I stared at the busy streets of Italy from the carriage window. The town looked busy, vendors and merchants alike selling several different items. The sun was settled high on the sky. It was already midday. Neji told the driver to stop over at a restaurant for lunch.

"Stop," Neji ordered the driver and we got off the carriage. The market wasn't a place I usually went to. Neji is usually away and wandering to entertain himself so he probably knew a lot of places around Italy. The carriage could not fit through the narrow road so we had to go on my foot.

The marketplace was long and crowded but that didn't stop Neji from leading me to the place he had advised. I was close to giving up, myself if it weren't for his perseverance. The shop was far. Far from the open where the carriage parked. We were walking deeper into the market. Different shops were aligned by the blocks of the crowded marketplace. Some were selling rugs, others pottery.

We've passed several weapons shops but none Neji even considered. He has probably been to that shop several times before. This just gave me an idea as to where we were heading to.

We were probably by the edges of the public market when he finally stopped and entered a shop. The place was not big and nor was it small. Just a normal shop filled with weapons. Neji was right about the beautiful designs and everything he told about the artifacts. I was looking at the beautiful designs of the knives and daggers on a shelf when I saw Neji on the counter with a girl.

She was very pretty, despite her informal look. Her brown hair was tied into two buns and she wore a brown jumper over a dirty-white shirt and boots. On her head was a brown burette. Overall, she looked plain but that was what made her look beautiful.

The two were conversing with each other and I observed the look Neji gave her that I've never seen before meant something. This must be the girl Hinata was talking about.

"Ah, good afternoon, ma'am," she greeted with a sweet smile, becoming aware of my presence. "Welcome to Bed of Nails. How may I help you?"

"Miss Tenten," Neji cut in, "This is Miss Sakura Haruno. She is looking for a good gift for her father so I brought her here."

Tenten eyed me with doubt, her brows furrowing slightly on her forehead.

"Hmm. . . Do you know anything your father may like or collect, Miss Haruno?"

"Please, call me Sakura. And, my father has a various collection of weapons in his office back at home. He seems to have a liking to daggers." I replied, not quite comfortable with her. She probably thinks Neji and I are together. . . '_Never in my life._' I thought and laughed at the thought.

"Oh. Please follow me. We have a fine hand-made collection by the back. Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, please take over for me."

Three teenagers went up front the shop. A boy wearing a jacket and a thick scarf with spiky blackish-brown hair, a girl wearing a pink long-sleeved top over a brown vest and a green skirt with her orange hair tied into a strange pair of ponytails and a boy wearing a black jacket with brown hair and round glasses raced up front.

"We'll take care of this, Miss Tenten!" the one I believed to be Konohamaru said.

"Make sure not to screw anything up, Konohamaru!" Tenten called back, "My niece and nephews." She added.

We reached the back of the shop and there were several shelves displaying daggers. Neji was right; the designs of each item were hands down beautiful. But, I had a feeling he was thinking of something (or someone) else when he said so.

I was currently looking at a dagger with an ancient dagger design when Tenten broke the silence between the three of us.

"Beautiful, huh?" she said, "Those were originally designed by my father. Most of these are."

"Really?" I said, rather surprised. Could someone really make _all_ of these?

"Yes. He was a popular blacksmith and swordsman back in the day. But then he died of a battle between two cities a few years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm just happy he passed the gift on to me," she said, a smug smile on her face.

"You make weapons?"

"Use them, too."

"You know how to use them to fight?" I asked, once again amazed. Fighting was not something girls did. It wasn't considered a girl's doing.

"And I am very proud of it, too." She grinned. I glanced at Neji and saw him smiling silly at her.

I turned back to the daggers, occasionally grazing the soft metal and the carved designs of an item. I glanced at Tenten who secretly glanced at Neji who was, in turn, glancing at her. I thought the two were a very adorable couple and decided to assure Tenten of her chances with the young Hyuuga.

Soon, I chose a fine dagger for my father. The blade was black and silver swirls were embedded on it as designs. Father would certainly adore this.

As I was about to pay, Neji walked back into the back shelves where Tenten said the original works were displayed. This was my perfect chance.

"Here you go, Miss Sakura," Tenten said, passing a paper bag, "If you need polishing, we are always of service." She smiled.

"Thank you. And if you need to talk to Neji again, _I'm_ always of service." I smirked. A priceless shocked look replaced her smile. I could almost laugh. "We're not together." I assured her but the doubtful look on her face told me otherwise. "Nor are we married. I'd bet all my belongings he took me here with him to come see you. He can't take his eyes off of you, dear."

A blush crept up her face as I let out my words.

"Trust me. I know Neji and it's not like him to like a woman or stare at one for a long time." I smiled at her. "Here," I wrote down my address on a notepad on the cashier table. "Here's my address. Feel free to come over. Venice isn't far from here. I can also take you to see Neji at their house and meet my friends while at it."

She just looked at me and her face slowly turned into a soft smile. "Thank you," she said, "I'll try. You seem like a nice girl, Miss Sakura."

"It's Sakura."

"Right."

With that, I called Neji and we left the shop after his not-so-quick goodbye to Tenten.

While on our ride back, I couldn't help but tease Neji about Tenten. I eventually got the truth about how he felt about her after a series of persistent questions I asked him.

"Yes, I like her!" He yelled, giving up. I just laughed.

"Okay," I had said.

"Okay?"

"I'll take her to your house sometime for tea with the girls."

"What?!"

"I told her I will. She promised to visit me in my house if she had time. Maybe I'll take her to yours. Who knows, you two may finally have some private time together." I giggled, smirking at his frustrated expression.

"SAKU—!" He was cut off by the rumble the carriage made. The horse neighed loudly and the carriage man tried to stop them. We looked out the window to see the ruckus that caused this.

Then I saw it. I saw _him_ practically stealing . . . lives—killing before my eyes. Blood. There was blood. He killed a man. I couldn't believe it.

"_Il Ladro Mascherato_." I practically whispered but even a whisper like that was not enough to hide from Neji Hyuuga.

"Yes," he said, shifting to his silent self "_Il Ladro Mascherato_. He's a wanted criminal all over Italy. No one knows where he takes all of his stolen items and no one knows why he even steals. Some even say he has a psychological problem that doesn't stop him from stealing and stealing."

"Really?" I said, hardly even breathing through his small speech.

"Yes. He's even killed that's why he's wanted. No one knows who he is as far as I know. He'll be sentenced to death if he's ever caught."

I gasped silently. Silence fell between us for a while and questions filled my head.

"If he's ever caught and proven innocent, would he still be killed?" I asked Neji, my heart pounding in my chest while I waited patiently for his answer.

"Maybe."

My heart stopped for some unfathomable reason. "Maybe?"

"Yes, maybe. He's killed and killing is against the law no matter what the reason is." Neji was always the smart one and he's learned a lot from his uncle and studies. I didn't wonder how he could have thought about those reasons for a death sentence. "Wait, why are you even curious about the masked thief?"

"No reason." I lied. Somehow I still felt concerned for Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hn," Neji said, a knowing grin on his face, "You like him, don't you?"

"W-what?"

"It's fine to admit it. A sure number of girls around the country like him as well if it not for his seemingly good looks. And after what he did during your ball. . ."

"Oh. . ." I trailed, looking at my lap. We've been talking for a while that I didn't become aware that the carriage was already moving. I gave Neji a look that said 'his seemingly good looks, huh?'

"_Sakura_!"

I just laughed. Neji's really like a brother to me sometimes.

It was around five in the afternoon when we got back. Neji took me home and left shortly after. My mother spoke to me while I did not feel like talking to her.

"Sakura, dear, what have you been doing with young Mister Hyuuga?" she asked. She always asked me that every time I came home in the Hyuuga Carriage. She never _did_ trust me when it came to him. She always thought Neji and I had a secret relationship I never told her about. But, Neji and I have been friends since I went to school with Hinata and I'm twenty-one years old now. Why hide anything for so long?

"We are just friends, mother. He took me to a shop to buy father a present. I know you are aware of his birthday next week." I answered. She just stayed quiet. "I'll be in my room."

"Wait! I want you to play the piano on his birthday. I'm sure he would love to hear you and see how much you have improved." 

"Fine," I muttered and walked back up to my room.

As I walked into my room, I lay down on my bed, staring into space. '_I wonder what happened between me and my mother._' I thought, looking back at our memories together. '_Maybe our relationship got out of hand when she started deciding for me._'

I kept thinking like that until I felt the heat fill my room. I walked to the window and opened it, feeling a soft breeze past my face. I noticed something red by my window sill. My heart skipped a beat. There it was. A nice, fresh, full bloomed rose. I couldn't help but smile but feel unsteady. I didn't know how to feel. After what I saw, I had second thoughts about actually coming to see him.

Sighing, I took it and put it in an unused vase my father told me to fill. I placed it on my small, old grand piano inside my room.

I started to play a song to relieve my mind. I decided to just choose a song that I thought would be perfect for my father's birthday already.

Time passed and the time of the day I dreaded was approaching. I couldn't eat properly during dinner not just because of my little meeting with Mr. Uchiha tonight but also because of my mother's constant fanfaronade about _my_ wedding, my _father's_ birthday party, and other prattle she's told to her friends.

I ended up eating just a couple of bites before excusing myself and going to my room. I was still thinking about whether I should meet Sasuke tonight. I didn't know what to do.

'_Should I talk to him or should I start ignoring him?_' I thought, dressing into my evening dress to rest for a while. I saw the same rose Sasuke Uchiha had given me earlier this afternoon. Its petals have already started wilting. I sighed and sat on the small piano stool in my room. I opened the cover to the keys and started playing the _Moonlight Sonata_; a piece I've been working on for a while now.

As I played, I thought of what I was going to do next. I listened to the music I made and smiled at my slight improvement. I thought of my not-so-perfect life and what I was caught into. I had a lot to think about; my family, my forced marriage, my personal problems, and _him_. The melody I played broke.

"Damn," I muttered, looking at my hands, "I pressed the wrong keys."

I had to decide and I had to decide fast.

I couldn't believe I was doing this. It was already ten minutes past midnight and I finally decided to come see him tonight. I walked nervously to the bridge around Rosa St. and gulped before I showed myself. There I saw those red eyes. The same ones I saw at the ball. '_That's weird,'_ I thought, '_I thought he had black eyes_.'

"Hey. . ." his cold voice said and for the first time, it the hairs at the back of my neck stand.

I stayed silent for a while, trying to avoid his unavoidable eyes. ". . . I saw what you did earlier." I blurted out all of a sudden. I didn't know what had gotten to me just there.

He didn't speak for a short amount of time. "What?" He finally said, looking plain but I knew somehow that he felt conflicted.

"Y-you . . . you killed an innocent man." I shut my eyes as I said the words, recalling that moment at that place.

". . . He was in the way," he said coldly, looking at his feet. I couldn't believe him. How could he just kill like that?

We stayed silent. An awkward atmosphere started to grow upon us. I just couldn't believe his words. I couldn't believe he could do _that_. _Him_. He seemed gentle and quiet during the times we met but at _that_ moment. . .

I saw his eyes. Fierce. In the state of bloodlust. Bloodcurdling. Empty.

I opened my eyes and saw him. His eyes blank. Plain. Sasuke.

"You could've threatened to kill him; not kill him all the way." I said, slightly losing my temper. I tried to steady my voice, making it sound normal. I couldn't be safe with a man like him near me. Not after what I saw.

". . . It's none of your concern," he said coldly, looking away.

I broke.

"None of my—?" I looked at him with unsteady temper, "Oh, I know perfectly well it's none of my concern. Your _life_ is none of my concern. But I keep on asking myself 'Why did he tell me who he is? Why did he tell _me_? _Why?_'"

He was about to speak but I cut him off.

"And don't give me that trust nonsense if it's all _none of my concern_! Hell, I would've just stayed in my room tonight but _no_; I'm here, waiting for you to give me a damn good reason why you're even coming to see _me_ of _all girls_ in Italy!"

"Just shut up!" He said arrogantly.

"So _now_ you're telling me to shut up." I looked at him, seeing the same cold eyes as the ones I saw earlier. "_Is this the real Sasuke Uchiha?_" I asked myself.

He turned his back on me. "You're annoying."

"Now you're turning your back on me." I scoffed, "It's rude to turn down a lady if you're the one who asked first. And, you _do_ know how much I know about you." I threatened.

His eyes glared at me while he turned back and faced me. His face was only centimeters from mine. Being the tough female I am, I glared back, asking myself why I even communicate with this man.

He looked away sighing.

'_Defeated._' I thought.

"I could kill you now, you know," he threatened coldly.

"And I could hit you into the next millennium before you even touch me." I threatened back, smirking at him.

He just smirked and took out another rose from his cloak. "Hn. Fierce." He tucked it behind my ear and I gasped, "I like it." He continued to smirk annoyingly—handsomely. My breath hitched. The cold expression remained on his face.

He drew his face to my left ear. "I'll see you again." With that, he turned and left me standing dumbfounded.

"YOU LIKE HIM!" My loud, blond, female friend shouted. It had been a week since the last meeting and we were at The Hyuuga House with Tenten and Hinata. I've already told them about my secret meetings with The Masked Thief and Tenten has finally met my best friends. She had her niece and nephews take care of the shop while she had a week off. Neji was ecstatic.

In a short amount of time, Tenten got to know Ino and Hinata very well as they did her. We stayed in Hinata's room for privacy which was slightly bigger than mine but no larger than Ino's.

"S-so you fought him?" Hinata said with concern written all over her face. My friends were aware of his doings (and I was the only one who didn't; how fair is that?).

"Verbally." I took a sip from the juice that was served to us earlier.

"After you mentioned his . . . killing like that?" Ino added.

"Yep." I was rather proud of myself, hoping he would change a little after what I said.

"I have to break it to you. You're one tough girl, Sakura. I praise you for that." Tenten said, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Enough about me, tell me about you guys!"

"Okay," Ino responded, "I started dating a few men in town but I just couldn't find one that would exceed my expectations!"

We just laughed. Just like Ino to talk about her rather odd experiences with men.

A knock was suddenly heard from the door. Hinata stood up and answered it.

"N-neji."

That caught Tenten's—our attention.

"What do you need?" Hinata added.

"Uncle's on the phone."

"H-he wants to speak to me?"

"He didn't ask for you. I'm just informing."

"Then why didn't you just let a maid 'inform' Hinata?" I teased. He just glared and took a quick glance at our new friend. I couldn't help but smile.

"Excuse me," he said and left.

"Girls, let's play with Neji." I grinned evilly and dragged them out.

"_W-what_?!" Tenten said.

"Just a little hide-and-seek Shannaro Style. He won't mind being the only one that's _not_ It."

"Shannaro Style? Hell, no." Ino said.

"Hell, yeah!" I said and started to look for Neji after telling the girls to go to the yard. The Hyuuga House was like a second home to me and no one minded. Time for Operation Neji-Ten.

-

-

-

**RNZ_**Okay, I admit. That was an impromptu ending. I wanted to end with something you guys might look forward to. I hope you guys _will_ look forward to it. And I hope you all liked the chapter. Sorry if it's late, by the way. :3

I want to thank all those who reviewed especially _DarkSacredJewelXoX_ for her commentary on my story. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!! =w=

Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D

Reviews = love

[ L O V E L O T S ]

**P.S. **I just wanted to say. . . I MISS TEAM 7!!! T^T


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

Chapter 5

I managed to drag Neji into the wide Hyuuga Yard. Actually, I had Tenten talk him into it. Heaven only knows what took those two so long. At least it gave me time to talk to the girls about what I was planning.

"So here's the deal," I started, "You two know how my game works. Whoever finds him first is going to make someone make him do something or do anything to him." They nodded. We all know those two look good with each other. All we have to do is make Tenten be the one to find him. I—." I was heard Neji and Tenten's footsteps. "I'll explain later."

I faced the two, ready to explain the rules. I haven't played this game since high school.

"So, Neji, being the only man among us, we have decided to give you the privilege to be the only one to hide," I announced, "For the sake of you and Tenten," '_And your secret love-love-romance,_' I thought and mentally laughed at myself. "I shall explain the rules.

"Hide-and-Seek Shannaro Style is played with having one player and all the rest are the 'Its'. Only an odd number of people can play. The player will make a formation for the Its. They are to remember who is across them because whoever finds the player will have the one across from her make the player do anything. After the formation, the player will have a minute to hide then the game begins. Understood?"

"I _think_ I get it. . ." Tenten said, looking up and thinking about the rules.

"Great! Let's play!"

Neji was already hiding and with the whole backyard area of the Hyuuga House, he should have hidden well.

"Sakura, look by the west garden. Hinata, check the trees and bushes around the whole area. I'll look in the east garden and Tenten, you look in the maze." Ino said, smiling mischievously at Tenten.

"_Maze_?" She said loudly. There was a maze along the northeast part of the Hyuugas' Backyard.

"Don't worry," Hinata reassured, "N-neji's most probably there and h-he's already memorized its t-twists and turns." She still stuttered around Tenten. "Besides, h-he will probably save you f-from there if ever th-that's where he's h-hiding."

"And if he's _not_ hiding in there?"

"We'll get him to save you, Tenten," I answered this time. "Let's go girls, we're wasting daylight!"

The west garden was not a very big place to look at and nor was it a good choice to hide in. It consisted of rather small flower gardens and only a few bushes and trees. The only good place to hide in there was the deep pond which I highly doubted to be a place _Neji Hyuuga_ would hide in.

I decided to follow Tenten into the maze before I lost her trail. It was quite a while since we turned from corner to corner. I could tell she was already lost and just hoping to find her knight in shining armor somewhere around the maze. I heard her make an abrupt stop and listened closely.

"No way," I heard Neji say, "I can't believe they made _you_ look for me here." I heard the leaves of the maze's walls move. He must have stood up. I moved a little closer to take a close look. Neji was standing in front of Tenten and smiling at her.

"This was Sakura's idea, am I correct?"

She just laughed. "Does she really try to tick you off often?"

"Most of the time, she does. But it's fine. I'm used to it since she and Ino are almost always over."

"I guess you are going to see _me_ more often. Sakura told me come with them here or to Ino's house." She smiled. It was true. I _did_ want her to come with us. Of course, we had to fix a few things at her shop.

"So I guess I'm going to have to face Sakura's commands." He shuddered. I could only laugh but I didn't want to ruin my cover. I continued to listen. Neji seemed to look like he was pleading with Tenten to pretend not to have seen him. The look on his face was priceless.

"Oh, I'm not the one to easily give in, Neji." She smirked, "Not even for you."

Neji just pouted a stupid pout. This was _not_ the Neji Hyuuga I knew. I couldn't help but stifle a laugh. Giving up, he sighed and looked into her eyes. "Do you want to lay a wager?"

"What's the wager?"

"If I get you to pretend for me, you will do _anything_ I tell you to."

"And if you don't?"

"I will do anything you tell me to."

"Sway me."

I saw him lean over and kiss her. I smiled up to my ears and giggled to myself. It appears that Tenten kissed back. They stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity. I looked away, respecting their privacy but then I started to hear muffled sounds from the silence. I shivered, not wanting to interrupt their, what I called, love-love-romance.

Abruptly, they stopped. I looked back and saw Tenten out of breath, looking into a smirking Neji's eyes. She snorted.

"Nice attempt, Mr. Hyuuga but I seemed unmoved of my decision." She smiled.

Neji just sighed and shook his head. "Alright, let's get out of here."

I followed them out. '_I think I have something good enough thing to make him do,_' I thought and snickered to myself.

In the end, I had Neji confess about what happened between him and Tenten inside the maze. He had a rather entertaining explanation.

"We. . ."

"You don't have to hide it, Neji. I know _exactly_ what happened between you two." I smirked, feeling Tenten stiffen beside me.

"Fine. We kissed," he admitted bluntly. I just laughed.

"That's not all." I smirked and embraced Tenten's living statue, "I'm sorry, Tenten." She just nodded slightly in reply. "What else, Neji?" I demanded.

"I asked her to pretend to have not seen me in the maze," he said through gritted teeth.

"And?"

He closed his eyes under his furrowed brows. "We made a bet."

"Who won?" I glanced at Hinata and Ino and found them stifling giggles at the Hyuuga Prodigy's unusual actions.

"Tenten did."

They laughed. We laughed. We _all_ laughed. Tenten was giggling in my arms as well.

"You, my friends, have an explanation to make." Ino remarked, "Are you two together?"

They froze. Moments of silence passed and we waited patiently, knowing exactly what the two would say.

Neji sighed frustrated. "Yes."

Soon enough I was riding my carriage with Ino on the way to her house to drop her off. We've already dropped off Tenten by her shop. As soon as the door was shut, Ino spoke.

"Spill. Tell me what happened, Sakura," Ino said seriously. I knew this was coming. "You don't play that game unless you're angry or annoyed or sad or—you just don't act normally when you play that game. You told me so when we were young."

It was true. I made that game up and called it randomly because I wanted to cheer up by taking it on someone else or that same person . . . or the person that resembled that person that pissed me of. It was wrong but I just can't help it every time I needed to relax my temper back then.

"What happened?" Ino asked once again.

She waited patiently for my answer and it took a really long time before I did. Finally, I gave up trying to make her drop the topic. "I told you . . . I saw . . . _him_ . . . kill." I said through gritted teeth. "You know I spoke to him—yelled at him. But, although you and the girls think I was being all tall with him, I wasn't. I felt like a lost sheep, not knowing what to do. I wanted to ask him why he did it but I just couldn't. I was too afraid after seeing what he did.

"Now I don't know whether I like him or I'm angry with him for that. I don't know whether to forgive him or stay angry with him. I hate this feeling!"

"_What_?" she bellowed. Knowing Ino, she'd throw a fit; which was exactly what she was doing. "Sakura, if you're so confused then why do you still meet the guy? Honestly, I think he'll just use you in the end. No offense but, I am your best friend and I want you to be happy. I don't want you to be in the same situation I had been in a few weeks ago."

I stayed silent. Ino may be a pain to me sometimes but deep down she cares a lot for me as I care for her. It always made me feel a little better if not completely when she comforts me.

"But, if you want to talk to him again, follow your heart. It always knows best." She smiled and wrapped her arms around me. "If he'll be a bastard again, give him one of your awesome punches! That will show him!" 

I laughed, "Thanks, Ino."

A few weeks have passed and I still haven't heard from Sasuke. I went to the hospital I worked part-time for. I studied medicine and graduated early for my advanced grades but, although my parents owned the local hospital, they did not allow me to actually work full-time. They said I'd be the one to inherit everything they owned so I didn't have time to work as one of the doctors or at least the nurses.

I was walking to my next patient during my rounds when I got lost in my thoughts. I thought about what I was going to do next. Was what I was doing worth it? Would I be happy if I did what my parents told me to do? Or would I live the life of a caged bird like . . . Shikamaru. I hate thinking about him. Every time I did, I would think about . . . Sasuke.

Sasuke . . . I was beginning to think all of this was just a . . . dream. That's right; I had dreamt of him once. This must all be just part of it. That everything from meeting him at midnight to that trust and apology nonsense was just a figment of my imagination. That what I kept thinking about was a waste of time. That what I was telling my friend were lies. Besides, I meet him at twelve midnight. This _must_ all be a dream!

"Sakura," a woman's voice stopped me from my mental rants. "You're so spaced out lately. What's the matter?" My aunt Tsunade said. She managed the whole hospital and she was also my Godmother. She'd always be the one I turned to if I had problems when I was a teenager. Now I rarely spoke to her since my parents took over my life.

"Ah, it's nothing. I just have a lot in my mind." I smiled.

"Thinking of the wedding, huh?" I almost froze. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll be fine. But if something goes wrong before the wedding, I'm here for you." She patted me on my head and moved on.

I so did not need to hear that again.

It was already around seven in the evening when I stopped working. I sat inside Aunt Tsunade's office, and drank a cup of tea. I had a long day and I really needed a rest after walking around the hospital all day.

"Aki's feeling better today; good job, Sakura." Tsunade walked in her office and poured some tea into her own cup. "Are you sure your parents won't mind you coming home late?

". . . Sakura!"

"What?" I said in a rather drowsy tone. I spaced out again!

"Sakura, dear, what's wrong? And don't give me that 'I have a lot of things in my mind' excuse because I know you know exactly what I'm asking for."

I sighed, giving up. I give up easily these days. . . "I met this man. . ."

"Yes."

"And he's not just any man." I paused, contemplating on whether I should tell her. "Auntie, please don't tell anyone."

"I won't." she said in a supportive tone. The good thing about Aunt Tsunade is that she can be more of the mother to me than me own. She can be really nice but she can be really nasty yet she can really be a good mama to me.

"Have you ever heard of Sasuke Uchiha?"

"_What_?" she said in a tone I knew she wasn't asking.

"Well . . . he works for Orochimaru . . . as _Il Ladro Mascherato_."

"I had a feeling I've seen that boy before." She banged her hand on her desk. "That Orochimaru." Auntie once told me about him. They had been colleagues with him. He was actually a part of her old group since elementary. Things between their group's friendships fell apart through the years when Orochimaru wanted to gain more power and decided to become a governor. The rumors about him and the black market spread and Auntie did everything she could with her friend Jiraiya about it but the darkness just devoured him.

"Auntie, if ever the authorities catch him . . . will he . . . you know . . . be sentenced to die?"

"I'm not sure, sweetie. The chances are high. He's killed, you know?"

I shuddered. I did not want to remember that day with Neji and Tenten down by the market. The memories were just so accurate that I could see the whole scene right before my eyes. I shook my head and sighed. "I really should get going now."

"I'll take you there and explain things to your mother. Shizune," she referred to her assistant, "We're leaving. You take care of things for the night."

"Take care, Miss Tsunade."

We left right after.

When I got home, I made a quick goodbye greeting to my Aunt and ran right upstairs and into my room. It had been a routine for me since that last night to check if there were any roses on my window sill and finally, after a very long time, there lay a fresh red rose by the brown soil of my window sill.

I was a little nervous when I arrived at our rendezvous point. I was staring at the nearest wall while thinking of what to say to him. 'Are you angry with me?' or 'Sorry, please forgive me?' and 'Can we still be friends?'

"Sakura," a cold voice surprised me from behind. I turned around and smiled meekly. Just before I could return his greeting he cut me off. "I've decided to turn myself over to the authorities."

"_What_?" I exclaimed, speechless. I spoke words my mind didn't even tell me to speak, "N-no! Y-you can't!"

"I've stolen too many things, Sakura, too many_ lives_."He was walking toward me with that same cold look in his eyes but they were somewhat . . . solemn? "Besides, you don't want me to kill, do you?" He said bitterly.

"Y-yes, but—." I cut myself off. Again, I was speechless. I felt my brows furrowing in worry. How could he just suddenly say that if we barely just met? For some reason, I couldn't breathe. My breath was coming out in sudden pants. "They'll kill you," I said, barely in a whisper.

"So be it." I gasped at his words, "Let them end me if that's the only way to stop me. As long as I am stopped and _Il Serpente_ is caught." He avert to me. I just stood there, frozen for the enth time, on the spot.

I took a step backwards and hit the wall. I just realized I walked back the whole time and he was moving towards me. Our faces were millimeters apart and I just stared into his tantalizing eyes. He leaned down and kissed me. After freezing for a few seconds, I kissed back. It was merely a reflex action.

His lips were warm on mine as he kissed me softly and gently. I gave in, placing my arms around his neck and kissing back as softly and gently as him.

He stopped, looked at me and smirked almost annoyingly. "You like me."

My eyes widened and I felt blood rush to my cheeks. I hit his hard chest with a hand and pushed him away. "I do not!"

He chuckled and smirked, "Admit it, Sakura; you like me."

"You stupid, cocky bastard!" I said, pushing him over and over, "I-I do _not_ like you!" I gasped as he found himself against my, that cocky smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh?" he whispered in my ear. I couldn't move. His voice, cold and mystifying, gave me goose bumps, "Then why did you kiss me back just now?" I felt myself redden at his words. "You're as red as a tomato." He chuckled, "I like tomatoes." He smirked.

"Oh, so now you're trying to get to me, huh?" I scoffed, "Well, it's not working! I do not like you, Sasuke Uchiha."

He stared at me blankly. "Remember that night when we first met here?" He spoke, words cold. He slowly went to the bridge near us and patted its ledge and it all came back to me. I stared at it wide-eyed, recalling what had happened between us.

My heart was running marathons. I couldn't breathe. He had kissed me . . . I kissed back. My heart skipped a beat. "You . . . kissed me first!" I argued.

"You kissed back." He said mockingly, as if it wasn't a big deal.

I stood defeated, silent and unmoving. He stood in front of me, smug, smirking and unmoved.

"Admit it; you like me, Sakura," he said, coldly but smugly.

"I do not like you." I stated in a whisper.

He once again suddenly leaned against me, brushing his lips against my frozen ones. I just stood still. He caught my wrists before I had a chance to hit him. He moved to my cheek and down to my neck. I gasped at the feel of his lips brushing, kissing and nipping on it. I shivered in fear and balled my hands into fists, my nails digging into the flesh of my palms. I whimpered against his touch.

"Admit it, Sa-ku-ra," he said my name in an almost mocking tone, I couldn't explain it. My breaths began increasing pace. I felt him smirk against my skin.

He pulled back and I felt myself lighten. His cold gaze was on me. He was expecting an answer. Truth was I didn't know how I felt for this man. Ever since I got to know him, my heart stops beating the moment he says my name. Ever since I've seen him kill . . . I felt so angry and so worried at the same time. I wanted to change him somehow.

"I-I. . ." I didn't know what to say. My mouth seemed to move by itself when I heard myself say, "I don't like you." Another reflex action.

He stared at me blankly before kissing me again. I can't believe how much I let him do that recently. I didn't respond.

"Last chance," he whispered, "Kiss back and I'll know your answer." He kissed me again on the lips and I was to frozen to think.

'_Do I like him?'_ I asked myself.

'You do,' a voice from the back of my head answered. I couldn't breathe.

'_How do you know?_' I asked it.

'Because I am you.' I stayed blank for a moment before realizing her words.

'_No.'_ I thought. I felt so confused and ambivalent. '_I don't._' I tried convincing myself. I felt him pull back.

"Hn." He wore a solemn look. "I guess you proved me wrong, then, Sakura." He smirked, "I'm sorry I've wasted your time. This will be the last time we shall ever see each other." 

I felt myself almost in tears.

"I will turn myself over tomorrow," he said, callously, "Addio*." He turned to leave but before he could, I hesitantly caught his arm.

"N-no," I gasped out, "I-I like you, Sasuke."

"Don't feel obliged to say that to me, Sakura. You said it yourself, you don't like me."

"Sasuke, I—."

"I'm sorry too," he said as cold as ever. Before he could turn around, I couldn't help myself. I kissed him like I did last time.

I felt him smirk against my lips. '_Cocky bastard,_' I thought and pulled back.

"Don't leave." I said my eyes looking into his onyx "Please, don't leave." I pleaded, a tear falling from my left eye.

For the enth time tonight, he did that breath-taking smirk at me. "I won't."

I pulled him into a tight embrace, crying lightly into his shirt.

"You've forgotten something, though," he said, patting my head.

"What?" I mumbled into his shirt.

"I always give you roses before I leave."

It took me several seconds for his words to sink in. Then I realized he didn't leave me a rose earlier before leaving. I mentally cursed myself and kneed his thigh. "Damn you, stupid, cocky bastard," I murmured as he chuckled. I just smiled right after, enjoying the warmth of our embrace.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke dragged me to a small boat and we rowed somewhere. It was a little too dark to see since it was the middle of the night.

"To a friend's house," he said frankly, a little _too_ concentrating on rowing the boat.

I laughed a little and looked at him in awe. I guess a man like Sasuke Uchiha can have friends too. I just hope they're not those bad comrades he has with Orochimaru.

This is going to be a long night.

-

-

-

**RNZ_** I know, I know. 'She has finally updated!' I'm so, so sorry for the late update!!! I've been so distracted by the internet lately that I keep forgetting to write. I won't be able to pose chapter 6 next week, though. But, I'll be working on it. ;)

I hope you guys liked it. I had a hard time with fillers and this is supposed to be longer. I decided to cut it there and continue in the next chapter. :D Okay, I'm kind of a little bit in a hurry 'cuz I'm late for the activities next week. That's why I cut it short. :P

THANKS A LOT TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!! :D

Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D

Reviews = love

[ L O V E L O T S ]

KEYWORDS:

*Goodbye


End file.
